Miraculous Dancers
by The Solo Song Warrior
Summary: Adrien Agreste lived his life being forced to take ballet but always secretly practiced hip-hop and breakdancing. One day after school he gets a mysterious invite to Miraculous Dancers, a secret club for breakdancers and hip-hop dancers that might be his only escape. He meets dancers with secret identities and gets his nickname Cat Noir. But the dancing paradise is in trouble.
1. Dance Class

_**Hey everyone!**_

 **So another story and this one was inspired by some YouTube videos.**

 ** _Great work to those guys!_**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Adrien entered the ballet dance room after school to practice with his teacher and all the other ballet dancers. The Bandeau Performing Arts school offered any kind of art like music, art, and of course, dancing. Adrien's father had forced him to take ballet when he was young. Adrien didn't hate ballet, he just wished that he could have more options. He went into the changing room and changed out of his clothes and slipped some dancing clothes on. He put on a black shirt with neon stripes at the bottom, put a shorter version of his jacket on, some ballet pants, and white ballet shoes with a stripe of orange.

When he exited he started to warm up next to Chloe and her friend Sabrina. Chloe wore a yellow jacket with a regular ballet outfit with her hair tied up and Sabrina wore a normal outfit too with a vest and a headband. "Alright everyone! Gather around," Their teacher, Ms. Danseuse, said. As everyone walked towards her she sighed in frustration. "Apparently the band needed to borrow the _other_ dancers room because the science room's snake got out and went in their room." _Oh, no_ , Adrien thought. _This doesn't mean..._

He never got the chance to finish the thought because there was the sound of loud music coming closer to the room. Suddenly the door burst open and breakdance and hip-hop flooded in and following was a man with a giant speaker. They swarmed in and started dancing to the music shoving ballet dancers towards the walls. "Not this again," Chloe groaned as the 'trespassers', as the ballet dancers called them, finished dancing and congratulated each other while Adrien studied them.

He always wanted to do hip-hop and breakdance but was never allowed. So whenever he had the chance he would watch them and try to do their moves when he was alone in his room. "Sir, can I speak with you," Ms. Danseuse said to the other dance instructor. They left the room and one dancer came up. She wore a crop to that was purple with a jean jacket and baggy jeans along with brown and blue sneakers with a white belt and belt buckle and was a dirty blonde hair colored girl with some of it pulled back into a mini pony tail. "Well, well, well," she said as she stood in the front and Chloe walked up to her. "Look who it is, people! Chloe! The mayor's graceful and spoiled daughter!" The crowd behind her laughed and patted her back as Chloe made a comeback.

"Wow, Mona I'm surprised a rich girl like you even took a class that isn't classic." "You know I grew up in the country." Mona and Chloe glared at each other till a girl and a boy walked up to Chloe. "Mona, watch it," the girl said. "Yeah," the boy said. "Lana, Jack, I understand that you guys are lifetime friends of Mona, but right now, we're in dance class and we're enemies of them," Chloe said. It was true. Nobody in ballet class was friends with breakdance and hip-hopers. Lana and Jack backed away as another girl, this time on Mona's side, walked up.

She had blazing blue hair tied into two small pony tails, black earrings, a white crop top with flowers, a grey jacket with rolled up sleeves and tied at the bottom, some jeans, and white sneakers with pink strips. "Guys, lets just do our lessons," the girl said. "You're right, Marinette. There's no need to waist our time on these dancing butterflies," Mona said as she whipped around. "I bet I can dance better than you," Chloe said to Mona, causing her to freeze in her tracks, the trespassers to 'ohh', and Mona to turn around slowly.

"What. Did. You. Say?" "Chloe smirked and repeated what she said. After, Mona snapped her fingers and a boy near the speaker picked something up and waited for further instructions. "Lets see if you butterflies can dance us if you can." Mona snapped her fingers again and the boy pressed a button and a song played and the girls started to dance as the others joined in and Mona started to sing to the song and dance.

" _Are you sure that you're up for this?"_ Mona sang as she did a few dance steps around Chloe. She did a few more steps then slid on her feet back in front of her. " _Do you think you can handle it? This is complicated_." She did a few complicated moves with others then stepped back up to Chloe. " _You might get frustrated_ ," she said in her face. She snapped and a few kids came up and did a few quick moves and after that she snapped her fingers in the air and threw her hands down as the others danced.

" _We got the moves that you've never seen. Let me show you just what I mean_ ," Mona said as she did some complex moves in front of Chloe. " _There's really no chance that you can do our dance_ ," she sang as she gestured to all the dancers behind her as most of them were standing and starting to dance. _"Can't keep up, can't keep up, noo. Try keep up, try keep up, yeah_ ," she said as the Adrien and the Ballerinas started to dance. He wish he could say this didn't happen often, but he would be lying.

As some of the ballet dancers got mixed up in their dance and fell down trying to dance as fast as the hip-hop and breakdancers Mona sang again. " _Can't keep up, can't keep up, no! Oh no, uhum, uhum. Oh no, show me what you got_." All the dancers on Monas side, led by Marinette, sang and danced with Mona and all of them seemed to dance in sync. " _Try to follow, watch me now. If you think that you know how, then dance me. Dance me if you can!_ " Marinette walked up to Mona and high-fived her as the other dancers continued to sing. " _Dance me if you can. Dance me. Dance me if you can_!"

Chloe just scoffed as she glanced at Sabrina which made her best friend snap and Adrien and the other ballet dancers started a routine they had been practicing on as Chloe did some moves and sang. " _I know that you think that you're in control, but watch me move_." Chloe spun around and did a few moves. " _'Cause this is how we roll. Work it like this_ ," She sang and did a mini routine in front of Mona. " _Lets see you trying to do that!"_ Mona and the others rolled their eyes as they did their version of the dance and laughed.

Chloe glanced at the ballet dancers and smiled as they did a complex dance. The trespassers tried to do their version of the dance but got mixed up, causing Mona and Marinette to groan in frustration and Chloe an opportunity. " _What's the matter? Can't you figure it out? 'Cause you look confused, mixed up, no doubt."_ Marinette glared at Chloe as she tried to keep Mona from hitting their enemy. " _There's really no chance that you can do all this!_ " The ballet dancers sped up as the trespassers tried to keep up. " _Can't keep up, can't keep up, noo. Try keep up, try keep up, yeah! Oh, oh, c'mon, c'mon. Yeah, yeah, show me what you got_ ," Chloe said as Mona did some moves around her.

Chloe growled as Sabrina and the ballet dancers danced and sang. " _Oh, yeah! Get it together or fall apart. If you think it's not that hard then dance me. Dance me. Dance me if you can!"_ Mona scoffed and walked up to Chloe as the two circled each other as their friends danced against their enemies as Mona sang. " _Is that the best that you can do? You're gonna have to try much harder."_ Chloe rolled her eyes and smirked at Mona as she sang. " _Now's the time to make your move. You know. Hey, hey, get ready! Hey, hey, lets go!"_ The dancers on her side joined in her singing as they danced against their opponents. " _That's right! Here we go! Yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

Everyone started to sing as the song started to come to an end. _"Get it together or fall apart. If you think it's not that hard then dance me. Dance me if you can! Everybody wants to win. If you think that you can handle it then dance me. Dance me if you can! Never easy, that's the way. If you think you got what it takes then dance me. Dance me if yo can!"_ When the song ended everyone froze till the tune went out. Everyone walked towards their bags on different sides and waited for their instructors to come.

Adrien went to his bag which was sadly next to Chloe's. "Ugh! Adrien, please tell me you hate those trespassers as much as me," Chloe said to him. Before he could answer, Marinette's friend Alya came up. "Why di you have to talk about them like that?" she asked. "First, I can't believe you and Lana and Jack are friends with them." "Adrien is friends with Nino!" "And second," Chloe continued, "we are graceful and elegant and they are chaotic and horrible!"

"So what?" Adrrien asked. "I mean, we all love dancing. So what's the big deal?" But no one was listening. They had already gotten started on their dancing. After practice all the dancers went to a hangout they all liked, Music Saloon. A small café where music always plays and a stage for people to show off their musical talents.

"Dude, you need to chill," Adrien's friend Nino said. "Our dance classes might be rivals, but we're still best friends. Who cares about how we dance?" "Guess you're right." Adrien looked around as he drank his soda and thought he saw Marinette staring at him. He shook his head as Alya sat next to her friend and handed her a smoothie. He heard some cheers and looked to see Mona trying to beat a high score on a game and her friends were cheering her on.

 _I guess it really doesn't matter_ , he decided. He walked over to refill his drink when he saw Marinette drawing clothes in a sketch book. "Nice designs," he said. "Uh, th-thanks," Marinette said back, blushing slightly. Adrien smiled and to back to his seat. This was an average life for the different dancers.

After a while Adrien heard something and looked at the walls just to find breakdancers and hip-hop dancers spray-painting the walls. Another normal thing. When the day was almost over everyone headed home on their bikes, mottor scooters, skateboards, or walked home. When Adrien arrived home, he went to his room and did his homework. After he brought out his speaker and practiced ballet. As he did it for an hour he got bored and switched to another song. This one was breakdance.

He danced to the beat with the moves he's seen but got bored with them and tried to do his own thing. Thing was, he didn't know how to do that. Then he had the idea to mix ballet with breakdance. It was surprisingly easy. He looked cool and felt awesome. He decided to keep them a secret for some reason. He got ready for bed and fell asleep the minuet he hit the mattress.

* * *

Marinette said goodnight to her parents and went to her room. She quickly got an outfit ready and grabbed a rope from her closet. She shimmied down the rope from her balcony and headed downtown. She tried to look like a girl going somewhere late as she passed by people. The only thing that came across the minds of the people she passed was _'Where could a girl at that age be heading at this hour?'_

Marinette passed by many buildings but none she wanted to go into. she kept on going till she got to an abandoned part of town. She came to the hugest building on the street. It was only one floor but it had a high roof. It was covered in graffiti and the windows were boarded up. There were spots that were starting to rot up but she knew that someone would take care of them.

She climbed up the five huge steps toward the door and made sure her bangs were covering her face as s kid came to the building, their face having face paint on it. Marinette nodded but didn't lift her head as the kid went to the door first and whispered something and the door opened for him and closed behind him. She walked up to the door and knocked a rhythm. When she finished she whispered into the speaker box next to the door after it said "Your nickname or invitation?" She pressed a button and whispered into it. "Nickname: Ladybug."

The speaker box was silent for a minuet then a green light above the speaker beeped green and the door opened. She made sure no one was behind her or around then went in. When she stepped into the hallway behind the door it shut closed behind her, locking itself and waiting for the next person to want to pass.


	2. You're Invited

**Hey everyone!**

 **Before we go ahead and start this chapter I should mention a few things.**

 **The song in the last chapter was from Cheetah Girls: One World called Dig A Little Deeper.**

 **Hope you liked it and there are more songs to come because this is a musical.**

 **Let us begin!**

 **P.S: Thanks for the comments!**

* * *

Adrien ran towards the dance room in a rush. He had to change before he even got there because he had promised an artist that he would pose for her. Luckily a lot of dancers walked around in their dance clothes so he didn't stand out. The only problem is, he only had about twelve minuets to get to practice. He quickly entered the usual room only to find it had been switched with the breakdancers and -hip-hop dancers. _Why am I always the last one to know?_ he thought as he said "Sorry" and turned around to head back out till he was stopped by a voice.

"Hold on," he heard Mona say. He turned around to find several ballet dancers were here, sweating as they finished dancing. That included Alya, Jack, Lana, and a few others. "We've been told that you watch us," Mona said, gesturing to Nino. "And we all want to see you," Marinette said, receiving an elbow to the rib by Alya. "Dance! See you dance I mean," she quickly said. Nino grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the group. Adrien spotted a man on the bench with his face covered with a hood in the room and gave Mona a questioning look and waited for an answer. "We always get these people watching us. We call them Critics. We don't know if they actually judge us but they complement us. They come by every day a few minuets before practice." "Speaking of practice I have to get there in then minuets," Adrien said. "And this will only take five," Nino said as he played a song. "Feel the beat!" Jack said over the sound.

Adrien threw his bag on the bench and started to dance. He didn't do the idea he came up with last night but did get a lot of cheers. They gave him pointers and new moves till he only had two minuets left before he and the others were late. "We better get going," he said as he got his bag. He noticed the Critic had left and left no trace. Adrien shrugged and ran towards the room his practice was _really_ being held.

After practice Adrien went home to do his homework. As he finished up he searched his backpack to make sure he didn't miss anything when a note fell out of his bag. He picked it up and read it.

 _You're Invited!_

 _Your dancing is worth this invitation._

 _Come to the abandoned part of town and to the biggest building you see._

 _Knock the rhythm at the bottom of this piece of paper and the rest will come._

 _But no one shall know where you're going,_

 _Keep it and you a secret because this is one._

 _Hope you enjoy this special gift._

 _~ The Master_

Adrien knew the location but question this 'Master' character. _Well maybe it's better than staying here_ , he decided. He planed on sneaking out at ten and that wasn't considered late since it was a weekend. He chose a black shirt with a neon green cat paw print, a black short sleeve jacket, black sweat pants and black and neon green sneakers. After dinner he went to his room and got ready to leave by climbing down a rope. When it was five till ten he got ready and put black face paint to complete his disguise and made sure his hair was a little different. He was unrecognizable.

He threw the rope out his window and started to climb down. When he reached the bottom he hid the rope in some vines growing on the side of the wall and ran towards the abandoned side of town. When he arrived the building it didn't look like much. He walked up to the door and looked at his information. He knocked the rhythm of the song on the door and the voice box next to the door spoke. "Your nickname or invitation?" Adrien looked around to make sure no one was pranking him, pressed the button, and spoke. "Uh, invitation?"

There was nothing for a minute then the box spoke again. "One moment please." There was a few moments of silence then a peek slate opened up on the door and a face with blue face paint on it looked at Adrien. "Give me your invite." Adrien stayed still for a minute and the eyes of the boy sounding face rolled his eye and spoke again. "All you need to know till I get your invite, bro, is that you can trust us." Adrien didn't seem to have a choice so he gave to the boy. "It'll take a minute to scan it. In the meantime, did you tell anyone?" Adrien shook his head.

The door soon opened and a boy with a blue shirt, red sleeveless hoodie with the hood on, black baggy pants on, sneakers with red, blue, and yellow stripes, black long-sleeved fingerless gloves, and a weird MP3 in the center of his chest with headphones attached to it and around his neck. "Your invite is clear. We scanned it and it's like all the others. Come on in, dude!" He gestured to Adrien to follow in and led him down a hallway. "I'm the Bubbler here. We all have nicknames here so that everyone here is safe and in case if someone here doesn't like who you are outside of here and rats you out. Because a lot of people here aren't even allowed to either go out, dance breakdance or hip-hop, or are in punishments. Either way your identity is safe," he explained.

He looked at Adrien up and down and snapped his fingers. "Your nickname is Chat Noir!" Adrien thought for a minute and nodded. "Not bad," he said as they continued to walk and the sound of music grew closer and louder. "Also, your nickname will be your ticket in here form now on after tonight when it's uploaded to our system," the Bubbler explained. The Bubbler and Adrien passed a door halfway down the hall and soon came to the end where a door was holding the source of the music. "Chat Noir, welcome, to Miraculous Dancers!"

The Bubbler opened the door and music and light illuminated the hallway. Adrien looked shocked and felt his heart explode at the sight of colorful lights, glowing dance floor, blasting music, what looks thousands of breakdancing and hip-hop dancing people, walls filled with graffiti, a kids bar, a stage with DJ equipment, and another stage with a microphone and band equipment. "Whoa!" "Cool, right?!"

The Bubbler went to the DJ area, stopped the music, and spoke into a mic. "Yo! What up, people? Everyone having a good time?" He faced the mic towards the crowd as they roared in reply. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you. I said is everyone having a good time?!" The crowd roared louder and quickly died down as the Bubbler talked. "Well, things are gonna get even better because we have a new member!" Everyone clapped and looked towards the entrance to look at Adrien as Bubbler walked towards him and put his elbow in his shoulder.

"This... is Chat Noir! Everyone give him our way of saying 'Welcome'!" Everyone cheered and the entire room was filled with stomping, banging, thumping(which Adrien wasn't sure if it was the crowd or his heartbeat in his ears), and shaking. "Alright! Chat, show us the reason why you were invited!" The Bubbler went back to DJ and blasted music and the dancers shoved Adrien to the center of the dance floor. _Well, beats staying home_.

He danced to the beat mixing the new moves he'd learned and mixed them with ballet. His dancing earned him cheers and some people joined in and did their own thing. When his welcome was over the Bubbler along with a girl walked up to him. "Bro, that was awesome!" The Bubbler patted his back as the girl spoke. "I'm Songbird. A great dancer and singer. And I can tell you're really worth that invite." "Thanks," Adrien said as he looked at her outfit.

She wore a blue sleeveless shirt and a lose sly blue crop top over it with shorts, blue ripped up leggings, blue and white sneakers, and white face paint with dirty blonde hair color and some of it pulled into a small pony tail. She seemed to be looking at his outfit as well because she said "Bubbler, should we take him to Wardrobe?" The Bubbler nodded his head and gestured for Adrien to follow. After a while he bumped into someone. "Whoa! Sorry, new guy." A hand was offered to him and he was pulled up. "It's...cool," he said, voice trailing as he looked at the person.

It was a girl with jet or blazing blue hair held in two small pony tails, a red crop top with black spots, black baggy sweats that had a few red paint splotches, grey sneakers with red shoe laces, and red face paint. But he couldn't turn away from those blue eyes, that was what caught his attention and to make his heart flutter. "Hey LB!" Songbird high-fived the girl as Adrien gave the a questioning look. "I'm Ladybug," the girl explained. "Me and Songbird are the coolest dancers in here. And based off of your moves, you are another one of us," Ladybug said.

Songbird said where they were heading and she joined them. They led him to a door that led them to a staircase. Every few steps there was a door with a name on it. The Bubbler explained that each door held a changing room for the dancers so in case they couldn't get out in their disguises they could go through that door they passed at the entrance and change.

They came to a room with no name on it but had a neon green cat paw on it. "This is your room," the Bubbler said as he opened the door and wrote Adrien's nickname on it. In the room there was clothes that were similar to the clothes Adrien was presently wearing, and a man wearing all black and sleeping next to a plate of camembert. Songbird walked towards the man and tried to shake him awake. "Plaugg. _Plaugg_." The man apparently named Plaugg stirred and snorted but didn't wake up. " **Plaugg!** " The man woke with a jolt and looked around.

When his eyes rested on Adrien the man smirked. "Well, well. Is this my new partner?" Adrien walked up to the man and held out his hand. "Chat Noir." "Plaugg, your Kwami." Adrien gave a puzzled look as Plaugg explained. "A Kwami is what we here call the people that help you in Wardrobe. You take us home so we can help you keep the secret or answer questions. Some people call theirs akiumas. We also secretly hand out the invites. But The Master is the one who writes them." Adrien nodded as the others left.

Plaugg walked around the boy and clapped his hands. "Well, boy after you tell me your real name, I'll get you into something better to spend your first night in." Plaugg waited for Adrien to talk patiently as Adrien sighed. "Adrien. Adrien Agrest."


End file.
